Aztec Enemies Chart
Aztec gods like many other pantheons have antagonists that they must attend to. Like the dreadful gigantes or the titans of Olympian gods, they have various enemies that have helded grudges against them. Antagonists ''Atlatonan 'The goddess of diseases and deformities is universally loathed by the Aztec gods. She in fact was part of the Aztec pantheon. It is widely regarded that her sister was either Chalchiuhtlicue or Xochiquetzal. Most believe that she is actually Coatlicue or at least her aspect. Aztecs usually implore the gods to protect them from her touch or drive her away. Though she was regarded as part of the natural balance of the planet, this all changed.' 'By the start of the Spanish invasion of the Aztec Triple Alliance, she was kind enough to ally with them. While the gods helped their people take arms and fight, Atlatonan however was spreading diseases unknown to the people of Tenochitlan. They began to die in droves from hunger and this new disease, smallpox. Atlatonan was banished to Mictlan, an act she can never forgive the gods for. No gods dare to bother her in her prison as they are in a real fragile state these days.' 'She has fashioned an underworld of her own. Her den is viscerally horrifying even by the standards of the underworld. Nothing lives there. Only blight and primordial filth from which she born exists. The unholy haven of all diseases, only smell that exists in the putrid stench of decaying corpses. Any spirit of the dead who takes shelter in her den will find itself swallowed and become part of the rot.' 'Atlatonan herself resides in the deep hole in the cave feeding herself with corpses. The only entry into her domain is by letting themselves fall into the hole and became part of the clouds of decay and despair. Atlatonan is attended by her servitors, the corrupted Chaneque who does her bidding and bring more corpses and spirits of fthe dead to her inescapable realm.' 'Atlatonan's hatred burns from her sister, Xochiquetzal. While her sister brings life and beauty to the world, she counters it with death and corruption. When she has enough followers, she will leave her imprisonment and bring all the gods under her knees.' Chalciuhtotolin 'The Precious Night Turkey is an aspect of Tezcatlipopca and the god of pestilence. Atlatonan and Chalchiuhtotolin split from their forms (though Tezcatlipoca and Coatlicue can still take on their forms, they rarely do it). Reveling togehter in decay and suffering, they began to spread this new disease everywhere in the Aztec Empire. People died, the gods have no idea how to stop such plague from spreading more. Chalchiuhtotolin was banished along with Atlatonan to Mictlan.' 'Chalchiuhtotolin's house like Techlotl and Atlatonan's domains is a horrifying forest of dementia and diseases. He stews a pot filled with vomit that in turn releases all kinds of monstrous entities into the Forest. The forest is dominated by arachnids of various sizes. The ground is also infested with extremely poisonous spiders and flesh-eating cockroaches. Other creatures that reside in his realm are the Organ Demons. These are former Chaneques who had been turned inside out. Organs and fluids gush out like fountains. Alone, they are vulnerable but in groups, they infect you with slow and decaying death. Acid from their mouth slowly shreds your skin apart even if you survive, you are already infected with extremely virulent, potent plagues. The forest itself releases a foul odor of putrefaction that you find yourself hallucinating and paranoid.' 'Chalchiuhtotolin rarely appears in his human form and has no palace or residence in the form. In his mortal forms, he appears as a tall man with his skin pulled with bones protruding out from the skin. He is covered in bird feathers. His spine and limbs jut out in various directions. He is smeared with excrement and rot. His mouth is perpetually filled with a foul odor of decay and diseased foams. He is guarded by his demigod son (whom he had granted immortality), Citliatonal. To attack Chalciuhtotolin is to face the wrath of every being in domain.' Mictecachihuatl 'Also known as: Senora Blanca, Senora de la Noche, Santa Muerte, Saint Sebastienne' 'Mictecachihuatl was the protector of souls in the underworld along with Xolotl, an ever-vigilant watcher. Mictecachihuatl appears as an eeriely beautiful woman with the skull mask in a black dress and wanders aimlessly to help the souls of the dead to reach Chignahamictlan.' 'Mictecachihuatl enjoys her position as Santa Muerte, the saintly aspect of hers in Folk Catholicism. Mictecachihuatl is likely the most powerful deity to exist in the pantheon. If possible, she takes the form of Santa Muerte from time to time to her worshippers when she roams the Earth (she leaves Mictlan sometimes due to low traffic). It is unknown if Santa Muerte was born from the syncretism between Mesoamerican and Catholic beliefs. Most Aztec gods believe that Mictecachihuatl is just the skin of Santa Muerte who recently have taken over her roles in the pantheon. The confusion is so much that the gods do not discuss about her existence. Due to this, Mictecachihuatl rarely graces Topan and resides in the underworld.' 'Mictecachihuatl was in fact a demigod of Yohualicitl, the Lady of the Night. Those days, the union between man and god was utterly unforgivable and thus she was flayed and sacrificed to the lonesome Mictlantecuhtli. Though not banished like Atlatonan, she became the gate-keeper and consort of Mictlantecuhtli.' 'Mictecachihuatl is not dangerous to gods, spirits or even humans who enter the dark and unforgiving realm of the dead. She will help any of them so that they won't get strayed from their path. To demigods however, it can be another story. She was killed for her existence as an unholy spawn. Mictecachihuatl suspects that it is some kind of a ploy (the only cruel way that she can hurt herself emotionally) and is likely to treat any demigod child (though Mictlantecuhtli's children gain her ire the most) with dislike, hatred and suspicion or even violence if they happen to say something wrong.' Ometeotl 'The god of all creation was once a well-respected deity. He resided in the thirteenth heaven of the Aztec cosmos. The world was his temple and he oversees everything under it. He was transcendent but he was as vulnerable as other gods. As he foresaw the coming of the Spaniards onto the sacred lands, he was ready to destroy all civilization under a massive earthquake and restart it anew. The Aztec gods tried to reason with him as his hand could ultimately remove every god from existence and back to his conscious mind. He offers a less harmful/omnicidal situation, he reformed Cipactli and Tlatecuhtli.' 'The reformations of their titanic enemies was a source of much panic. Ometeotl recreated these creations over and over and had no idea why the gods were trying to kill them. She recreated the long-dead Quinametzin to serve him to destroy Tenochitlan and other capitals of the Aztec Triple Alliance. This eventually caused an all-out war between the forces of the gods and Ometeotl. Ometeotl being the deity of rampant creations had much more reserves. The gods were able to trick her.' 'Ometeotl everytime he recreated the earth always dropped a green seed into the primeval sea which sprouted the Earth and all vegetation. Huitzilopochtli had Paynal, his nagual steal it for him. Tezcatlipoca then had the night gods create a potent sleep pill in the form of the seed. Ometeotl in the last attempt to recreate the universe swallowed this sleep pill and caused him to sleep. With their leader under slumber, Ometeotl's aspects were banished along with him to his abode, Omeyocan. The seed is currently under the possession of Tezcatlipoca. Sealed away forever, the Aztec gods were completely weakened in the aftermath of the battle.' 'Ometeotl is currently in a state of reawakening. While her aspects have fully awakened, they just need several objects of power to awaken him. Ometeotl appears in her female aspect (Omecihuatl) as a nude formless woman who sprouts all kinds of monsters and creations from her hands like blood. As Ometecuhtli, Ometeotl appears as the earthen creature covered by trees and vegetations. Ometeotl is lucid enough to remember that the gods must be overpowered and removed before he can successfully remake the new world. He creates disturbing homunculi or eldritch creatures. The more disturbing the better for Ometeotl. He is also keen to reabsorb Huehueteotl and Xiuhtecuhtli or brainwash them to help them bring the fire of life.' Tonacatecuhtli 'The god of the Earth and fate, he represents fertility and creation of new life. He was the god who organized everything from where Ometeotl left. In this aspect, he was the father of Cipactonal and Oxomoco. Tonacatecuhtli as Ometeotl's aspects is not driven by omnicidal motives but human emotions. Tonacatecuhtli functioned as a creator of botanical life-forms very well at the beginning after Ometeotl "retired". This was until Chantico ate chayenne, a sacred spice made by the god himself. She was transformed into a dog by the god in the fit of rage. Tonacatecuhtli then saw how much the gods liked to destroy his beautiful handiworks (trees). World after world, his creations were destroyed.' 'At the beginning of the Fifth World, the gods told Tonacatecuhtli to end his creations of trees as it is time to restore order and civilization. The god believing this as a ploy by the Aztecs to destroy his handiworks refused. He began to transform Quetzalcoatl's creations into plants and trees that obey only to him. He perverted their souls trapping them in the trees unable to reach Mictlan or any other paradise.' 'As this began to got out of hand, Tonacatecuhtli appeared to Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca. He lunged at them intending to transform the gods themselves into his creations. The two gods in horror pushed him away before he could do anything. This caused the gods to seal him along with Ometeotl in a disastrous battle that weakened half of the gods so much that they are unable to help the Mexica people against the Spaniards. Once he had been awakened, he has plans to transform the world into a realm full of plants and trees devoid of all fauna. He has a few problems with other gods of Omeyocan. As Tloque Nahuaque wants to dominate all of creation and Nahuaeye wants everything to reborn and under his time, he comes into conflict with them all the time.' 'He has no servitors as everything he approaches becomes a tree or any botanical life form.' Tloque Nahuaque 'The Immanent One, he can take on various forms and is the most dominant aspect of Ometeotl. The Aztec gods have no idea where he had came from. Some remembered him as the god created by mortals and Ometeotl. He after his time to Topan had grown obsessed with becoming conformed. He saw his "creations" as nothing more than toys to be used and abused by him. He declared himself as a ruler of the Aztec gods. At first, the gods viewed him with jest. A naive deity who literally came out of nowhere began to declare himself as their lord? Hilarious.' 'As time passed, he began to change. He had the power to change forms and appear as anything he likes. As an aspect of Ometeotl, he represented dominance and control over things he created (resembling a puppeteer to his/her puppets). He wanted to the Aztec gods to be his playthings, he would be their king. His own "creations" - his severed parts - could actually disobey and disagree with the Ancient Father was unacceptable. His plan was to drag all of his "offsprings" back to the ages before in unity. He does not understand why the Aztec gods do not like this idea. Back to the canvas of Omeyocan, everything would be perfect. Tloque-Nahuaque could recreate everything his way by spitting out beings he had absorbed. These beings are now devoid of willpower and obey to whatever Tloque-Nahuaque.' 'But like all Ometeotl's aspects, Aztec gods sealed him after nearly destroying them in the battle. Now awakened, he is prepared to bring everyone under his tyrannical rule. Once the Aztec gods are properly brainwashed into his cause, he will use them to seige the world and maybe even take control of other pantheons of deities that Nauhyoueye has found.' 'Tloque Nahuaque has various servitors, all of whom are all warped replicas of all the deities who had imprisoned him.' Nahyoueye 'The lesser known aspect of Ometeotl, he was the god of directions of the vertical scale. He was the space in which the gods were created while Xiuhtecuhtli (Huehueteotl) represented the time. He never forgave the fire god for splitting himself away from their great lord. Nauhuyoueye was a strange person to exist in Topan. The gods tolerated him as their old, wise man who also gave directions on what to do. They were generally unnoticeable of his slow madness to bring all of creation back into space it had existed and recreate it again.' 'As the god of space, he was able to blur boundaries between other worlds, heavens, paradises and underworlds. By doing so, all will become one with Omeyocan. Everything will become part of the blank page of reality. Some of his tests succeeded. He managed to bring Quetzalcoatl to the Iberian Peninsula. He nearly drew the Iberian gods into Topan. After attempting to merge the separate pantheons, the gods had no choice but to banish him too. From Omeyocan, he has some influence over the mortal world.' 'Already, Tamoanchan has reported strange activities amongst its starry voids. Other realms that are left unattended by gods have already vanished or drained dry of their mystic powers. Disasters would happen if he managed to overlap two opposing upper-worlds/underworlds together (splashing the Great Sea upon the Sun Realm). His relations with the other gods among Omeyocan are unwell. If Tloque's plans succeed, he is most likely to betray him. His imprisonment in the realm has only caused bitterness towards the Aztec gods and their children. As the god of cardinal directions, he knows every detail of the Aztec heavens and to catch them offguard, would like to seige the heavens with his hordes of malicious abominations.' Techlotl 'Known as: Tlalcolotl' 'No one spelt "sins" and "destruction" to the Teotl than the Horned Owl. To keep the world from disrepair, Techlotl was given sacrifice by Tonatiuh every night. Techlotl is the embodiment of mindless corruption and decomposition. He like Atlatonan is viscerally hideous and horrifying. Anything in his domain are corrupted and their minds perverted to become Techlotl's tools for conquest. Techlotl appears as a owlish person with a slender build and tempting voice. Techlotl does not represent raw destruction and corruption like Atlatonan does. He represents inner destruction of mind and self. He is the embodiment of lies and falsehoods and makes people confused and brainwashed. Those who are free from his control are unsure of their individuality.' 'Techlotl erodes the righteous order of the universe and plague the Teotl with his falsehood. Usually, he is kept at bay by Tonatiuh and Itzlacoliuhqui who adorns him with gifts. Techlotl does not bother with such gifts as his sole intent is to bring despair to the world. Most Aztec gods believe that he would bring end to the world but they are largely mistaken. Techlotl as the symbol of destruction and darkness, is always ready to rot the inner wills of the gods and mortals alike so that they end up destroying each other. Techlotl doesn't want the world to end that quickly but he is prepared to see such cooperative and orderly Teotl fall victim to his schemes and tear each other slowly and dramatically apart.' 'Techlotl's realm in the underworld (Techlotlan) is seldom visited as Mictecachihuatl makes sure that the dead do not stray into the corruptive influence of the horned owl. His domain resembles Mexico City with pin-point accuracy. Due to this, the grotesque features of the realm represents the intentional parody of life above that he seeks to corrupt and destroy. Trees are corrupted to become mobile and hunger for blood covered with foam and spews noxious liquids. Water is fouled and polluted and the air itself always has a perpetual stench that can be sourced from everywhere. As Techlotl is the corruptor of life, his ranks are filled with plague-ridden Omen Owls and Tzitzmitl. Spirits of the dead are always warring, tearing each other in perpetuity. Some who try to stop such violence will find themselves becoming part of it.' 'Techlotl's abode is the extravagant altar made of copper and gold. The altar is invulnerable to the rot of Techlotlan and has a glaring light that blinds all around it. The altar is also Techlotl's throne. He once in ages immemorial received gifts from the sun god to prevent Techlotl from interfering in his nightly journeys. A large circular garden exists outside Techlotl's throne. It is filled with mutant plants, disgusting flowers. Techlotl also houses his prisoners-to-be-brainwashed. Tzitzmitl and Omen Owls' cries and screeches of pain are prevalent in the gardens. Some demigods who have been bold to enter his abode are seen here too. Afflicted with physical deformities, they are given two choices to be either dissolve into primordial slime and become his servant.'''